fairpointpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Guy Fawkes
Guy Fawkes, also known as John Johnson or Guido Fawkes, is a Seventeenth Century Catholic extremist who attempted to blow up Parliament in 1605. At some point before his death, he time-traveled to the modern day and started crashing on the floor of Craig Lewis and Nathan Kappesser's Secret Room. While he claims to only time-travel when it's absolutely necessary, he is known to revisit seventeenth century London to go to his favorite bar, The Duck And Drake, and has also been spotted drinking in 2004. He is a member of Anonymous, and is obsessed with Morrissey and The Smiths. Currently, he is working for Phil Cobb, collecting monsters in the interest of Phil's shady agenda. Biography Along with Robert Catesby and Thomas Wintour, Guy Fawkes would meet with the rest of The Gunpowder Alumni in The Duck And Drake bar to discuss their plan to kill the King of England in order to depose the Protestant regime and reinstitute a Catholic monarchy. One night, while getting drunk in the bar, he is approached by Nazi time-travelers Gernhardt and Klaus, who introduce Fawkes to time-travel, agreeing to help him return England to a monarchy by bringing him back in time to kill King Henry VIII, in exchange for gunpowder (which they needed to power their time machine). Gernhardt and Klaus, however, were aware that nothing could be done to change the future and were simply taking advantage of Guy Fawkes naivety (and humoring Klaus's whims). Because Guy Fawkes was liable to accidentally expose their plot with his boisterous and obnoxious nature, The Gunpowder Alumni put him in charge of staying underground to keep watch over the explosives. The Gunpowder Plot was eventually stopped, and when Guy Fawkes was caught, he gave the fake name "John Johnson," He was sentenced to death, but at some point before dying, he managed to escape and time-travel to the present day, where he continues to live out his life. (However, it is understood that at some point he will find himself back in the 1600s to face his inevitable death, as the timeline is static and unchangeable.) He generally sleeps on the floor of Nathan and Craig's Secret Room, and will occasionally time-travel back to the 1600s to have a drink at his favorite bar, The Duck And Drake. He was also seen drinking at an American club in 2004, with his friend Kaspar Hauser, who had also traveled to the present before his historical death, celebrating Kaspar's birthday. It is unknown why Guy Fawkes does not recognize Gernhardt and Klaus, as they were the ones who introduced him to time-travel. It may possibly just be that he was drunk, or that the subtle differences in Klaus clones threw him off. In October, 2014, Guy Fawkes stole the processor from Nathan and Craig's robot, Mecha Brandon Dyer, and put it inside a doll he had sewn together, which he had become obsessively enamored with. After losing interest and throwing the doll in the garbage, it was found by Dave Stecco, cohost of Blurry Photos, who likewise developed a romantic obsession with the lifeless doll. This sparked a fued between Guy Fawkes and Dave Stecco, which ended in the doll being torn in half during a tussle. In the summer of 2015, Guy Fawkes planned to host a Dungeons and Dragons campaign for Nathan and Craig, but the game was interrupted when they were called on a real life, spacefaring adventure to find their missing friend Kaspar Hauser and depose the rule of cosmological dictator Xenu. Guy Fawkes kept a close eye on this adventure, helping his mysterious boss, Phil Cobb, orchestrate his secret plans. After the death of Xenu, Guy Fawkes was tasked by Phil with collecting as many monsters as he could, though the reason was kept secret even from Fawkes. He became a Monster Hunter, capturing various cryptids, mythic beasts, and other paranormal creatures, in small capsule like devices, similar to Pokeballs. The only type of monster which he had seemed to have no luck hunting down was an alien. When Craig Lewis was trapped in 1999 fighting vampires during The ARMUSAV Saga, Guy Fawkes helped Craig's girlfriend Sarah Tarolli travel back in time to help him. After accidentally breaking the fourth wall, they use this to their advantage and break the narrative, returning everything to the status quo and erasing their memories of the entire event. While hunting the Mothman in Virginia, along with Champ Guy, he was confronted by Indrid Cold, a high ranking M.I.B. official. Indrid Cold murdered Champ Guy in front of him as a warning to deliver to his boss that they are onto him and that he should stop looking for an alien. Ignoring him, he continued hunting monsters for Phil. After deciding to follow Indrid Cold, in hopes of finding an alien, he was confronted by Indrid Cold, who revealed himself to be a Monster Hunter, and attempted to kill Guy Fawkes with his monsters, including Zombie Champ Guy and Ghost Kaspar Hauser. However, Fawkes was saved by Mecha Brandon Dyer, and was able to assist his old friends Champ Guy and Kaspar Hauser in moving on to the other side. However, he remained unsuccessful finding an alien. Shortly after, while still secretly working for Phil, Guy Fawkes was approached by Gernhardt, who missed his ex-boyfriend and partner Klaus, and hired Guy Fawkes to use his monster hunting skills to search out one of the many Klaus clones scattered throughout space and time, to find one willing to return to Gernhardt. In exchange, Gernhardt gave Fawkes the Spear of Destiny, an artifact assumed to have been lost to time. Guy Fawkes brings Sarah Tarolli, Donnie, and Babe with him on his quest, but after finding a willing Klaus, he is ambushed by Klaudia and the Feminazis, who kill the Klaus clone and vow to prevent Fawkes from succeeding in his mission. He picks up the suicidal robot Tyrone as a traveling companion and journeys to London, where he attempts and fails to summon the ghost of a Klaus clone to reprogram into Tyrone's body. After this, he learns of a Klaus A.I. being held in Area 51, and travels there to obtain it for the same purpose. There he finds the Cyber Klaus and a second Spear of Destiny, the existence of which perturbs him. After a final showdown with Klaudia, which is interrupted by Tyrone hijacking an alien spaceship and taking the Cyber Klaus with him, Guy Fawkes gives up in his quest and decides to return Gernhardt's Spear to him, content with having found another one. He decides to stop doing business with Nazis. Relationships *NATHAN & CRAIG Nathan Kappesser and Craig Lewis, the hosts of Fair Point Podcast, are acquaintances of Guy Fawkes, who generally find him incredibly annoying and imposing, as he kinda is, and he has been sleeping on the floor of The Secret Room, their recording studio, since at least 2013. *KASPAR HAUSER Kaspar Hauser is most likely Guy Fawkes's closest friend. He seems to have been accquainted with both the corporeal, living version of Kaspar, and his ghost, though he seems to be unfamiliar with Kaspar's presence in modern day, or status as Prime Minister of Mars. He is often agitated with Kaspar's whininess, but is also fiercely protective of his friend, and has been seen sticking up for him in the face of confrontation. After years of friendship, he helped the ghost of Kaspar Hauser finally move on to the afterlife. *MECHA BRANDON DYER Guy Fawkes takes advantage of the fact that Mecha Brandon Dyer is programmed to be friendly, and counts him among his friends, though he often becomes very angry and frustrated with him, and seems to bear some resentment toward him for being a robot. *CHAMP GUY Champ Guy was also a friend of Guy Fawkes in life. In death, after he became a zombie enslaved to Indrid Cold, Guy Fawkes gained ownership of the zombified body of his former friend and finally put him to rest. *SARAH TAROLLI Though he often scoffs in the face of any authority, his indignant and defiant nature is absent from any interaction seen with Craig Lewis's girlfriend Sarah Tarolli. He seems to have a respect for her, and lets her order him around without protest. He helped her go back in time to rescue Craig from vampires, and in return, she later helped him in his search for Klaus. *PHIL COBB Guy Fawkes is currently working for Phil Cobb, collecting monsters for some reason. It is unknown what purpose this serves, but it is a part of Phil Cobb's secret plan, which has involved orchestrating and altering recent historical events, and has caught the attention of Indrid Cold and the Men In Black. *GERNHARDT & KLAUS Though Guy Fawkes is not a Nazi and would not count them among his friends, he is not above conducting shady business deals with time-traveling Nazis Gernhardt and Klaus. They are not allies, but relations between them are generally cordial, except when they're not. Guy Fawkes is a fickle individual, and they are devious Nazis prone to backstabbery. After the couple breaks up, he is hired by Gernhardt to reunite them, but eventually decides to stop doing business with Nazis. *BABE & DONNIE Much to their annoyance, Guy Fawkes has persistently bothered teenage couple Babe and Donnie to give him rides while on his adventures. He considers them friends and is mostly oblivious to the fact that they want nothing to do with him. He seems easily frustrated with Donnie. *KLAUDIA Fawkes and Klaudia the Feminazi are enemies who have declared a truce, so long as Guy Fawkes stays away from Gernhardt. Behind The Scenes *Guy Fawkes is voiced by Craig Lewis. Appearances (Right-click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *#28 The Guy Fawkes Episode, or "Moore Or Less" *#29 The Mowgli Episode, or "Animal Court" *#30 The Holiday Season, or "2 Soon 2 Furious" *#32 The Outtakes Episode, or "Haunted Breakfast" *#36 The Super Bowl Episode, or "Twerkman's Comp" *#38 The John Rambo Episode, or "There Is No Goo" *#39 The Powerpuff Girls Episode, or "I Don't Know What To Call This One" *#42 The Homer J. Simpson Episode, or "Miss Octo-Mom 2014" *#44 The Harold And Maude Episode, or "Intentionable Foul" *#45 The Michael Crichton Episode, or "Those Who Can't Do, Rip Off The Simpsons" *#46 We Don't Even Live Here, or "Teach You How To Wag" *#47 The Energy Drink Episode, or "Teach You How To Emo" *#48 The First Beanie Babies Episode, or "Poppin' Tags" *#50 The Chrono Trigger Episode *#52 The CBGB Episode, or "Closer Than The Moon" *#53 The Summer Constellations, or "What Happens In Ancient Greece, Stays In Ancient Greece" *#54 The Zilla Episode, or "Paint It Gold" *#56 The Kids In The Hall Episode, or "The Running Of The Gorilla" *#58 Xenomorph Toys, or "A Little Smaller And Less Beardy" *#61 The Skynet Episode, or "Fifty Pizzas" *#66 The Rampage Episode, or "Finnish'd" *#71 Scare Point: The Addams Family *#72 Scare Point: Gremlins *#76 The Guy Fawkes Episode (Remix) *#96 The Xenu Episode, or "The Meth Of The Masses" *#99 "Fair Point Podcast, The Movie: A Radio Play" *#101 Scare Point: The Slenderman *#102 The Smiths Episode, or "Tragedy Plus Time Equals Morrissey" *#108 Outtakes III, or "Working Title" *#109 The Mothman Episode, or "Mothballs To The Wall" *#110 The H. R. Giger Episode, or "The New Switcheroo" *#111 The Willow Rosenberg Episode, or "That's So Beast Boy" *#115 The Ani DiFranco Episode, or "Klaus But No Cigar" *#116 Scare Point - Ed and Lorraine Warren *#117 Scare Point - Betty and Barney Hill *#43 The Hogwarts Sorting Hat *#041 The PokeGods *#55 "Guy Fawkes, Monster Hunter: The Search For Klaus" Category:Characters